Goblet of Fire Adaptation: People are Unexplained
by Sydney91
Summary: The Fourth Year at Hogwarts with new characters and new events. Book four adaptation from the mind of Rachel.
1. Quidditch Cup and Headaches

Goblet of Fire Adaptation: People are Unexplained Mysteries

Chapter1

Written by: Rachel Carter

"I would have to disagree with you, Hermione." Denise Granger sat across from her older and probably wiser sister, once again arguing about whether or not one of the descendents had been a wizard or witch.

"Oh," she said in a mocking you-don't-stand-a-chance tone, "and why is that?"

Denise stared at her sister with a slight glare in her eyes. She knew that if she let Hermione know she was scared that would be the end. "For one mum and dad told me that Uncle Thomas worked in a museum down on 134th street, so if he was a wizard how come no one found out? Mum and dad always said he was forgetful." She let a slight smirk cross her face almost sure that she had won.

"Mum and dad say a lot of things about our relatives. Uncle Thomas was a wizard and I know that for a fact. Also just because he was working in a museum does not mean that he wasn't a wizard." Her last retort was flat but it held through as Denise sat quietly on the edge of her Quidditch lined covers, a popular sport among witches and wizards.

Denise finally opened her mouth to reply but her minute younger sister, Dawn, walked in. "What are you guys arguing about now?" Her voice held a tone that showed she had done this before. Neither could tell her as a soft tapping came on the window, near Dawn's bed.

"Our Hogwarts letters," All three girls screamed at once. Each launched themselves at the window trying to pry open the lock. When it was finally opened the three owls, that had patiently been waiting, flew in. A small tawny barn owl perched on the rail of Denise's bed post, hooting loudly so as to be noticed. A gray owl stood on Hermione's bed, waiting patiently and almost glaring at the hyperactive white owl zooming over Dawn's bed.

They each untied the letters written on thick parchment paper, before heading downstairs to show their parents. They rushed down stairs once the owls were gone each pushing ahead of the other. Their parents had the misfortune of being muggles, people who couldn't do magic, and had not had a chance to go to Hogwarts, the school for talented witches and wizards. After reading and re-reading the letters their mum stood up with a proud smile on her face, "Girls how do you feel about going down to Diagon Alley and buying your school supplies tomorrow?" they all nodded eagerly. "Who knows you might see some of your future classmates."

The thought that ran through all three girl's minds was, "Future boyfriends" and "We're witches!"

That was three years ago, when their lives had been so uncomplicated. Now they had crushes who also happened to be best friends and enemies who were deadly. What they didn't know was that it was all about to get more complicated.

"Hermione, hurry up we were supposed to meet Ron and Ginny in Diagon alley hours ago!" Dawn screamed up the stairs to Hermione, who was putting the finishing touches on a History of Magic assignment that would not be due for weeks, owing to the fact that school had not even started yet. Hermione was an overachiever who enjoyed school and loved the fact that every once in a while she was the teachers pet. Not only her grades but her bushy brown hair set her apart from the rest. Unlike her sisters she was never able to pull off straight hair yet it never seemed to bug her. Dawn had the air of grace about her even when she wasn't trying, and Denise was as beautiful as both of her sisters yet it was slightly hidden behind her slightly rugged appearance. She was more athletic then the rest of her family and only seemed to care about her looks when it was necessary.

"I'm coming!" Hermione's voice carried down stairs with no trouble, because she yelled at her sisters daily. Their trunks were already at Ron's house, but they had to wait a couple days before they could leave. Harry Potter, one of their other best friends, would be arriving a couple hours after them by floo powder, which Mr. Weasley, Ron's father, had been able to hook up to the Dursley's house, Harry's evil aunt and uncle. They arrived 15 to 20 minutes later in Diagon Alley where they made their way over to Ron, who was sleeping outside of Flourish and Blotts. Dawn rushed ahead of the rest to wake him.

"I don't wanna," he murmured these words sleepily as Dawn shook him awake. "Oh, hey Dawn," she smiled as he was one of the few who could tell her and Denise, her twin sister, apart. He then nodded to Denise and Hermione who were now heading into Flourish and Blotts where they met the rest of the Weasleys. Fred and George jumped out from behind a bookcase making Hermione scream. Denise laughed so hard, at the look on Hermione's face that she started to cry. Ron's older brother's were also present, Bill and Charley. Charley worked with Dragons in Romania and Bill worked in a bank, but unlike his job Bill looked nothing like an accountant. On the contrary he had a pony tail and an immerging go-tee. Ron walked in with Dawn a couple minutes later. "Ready to go," They nodded each picking up their parcels containing school supplies and odds an ends.

Once back at the Burrow, a.k.a. the Weasley house, they put their stuff away talking excitedly. Mr. Weasley left with Fred, George, and Ron a few minutes later to fetch Harry. Denise never liked the idea of floo powder, since she had had bad experiences with it during her third year at Hogwarts. Minutes ticked by before Fred and George burst from the fire, laughing madly, followed by Ron. Harry arrived a few minutes later bombarded, by Fred and George, with questions about a toffee and someone named Dudley. Mr. Weasley exploded from the fire his face lined with anger threatening things that he would never do until Mrs. Weasley walked in. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Denise, and Dawn left shortly after not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

Upstairs they greeted Harry properly. Denise waited till last not wanting to seem too enthusiastic to greet him. Each one either hugged or slapped him on the back, but when it came Denise's turn their hug lasted a little longer. Shortly after, the girls left to go help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, but they were no help at all. What they seemed to do was get in the way of a furious Mrs. Weasley who told them to help the boys in the Garden, who were setting up the tables for dinner.

At Dinner the food was wonderful and the company even better except the constant bickering of Mr. Weasley and Percy arguing about the quality of Mr. Crouch's actions and Mrs. Weasley and Bill arguing about Bill's hair. Denise, Dawn, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were whispering down by the end of the table about Sirius, Harry's Godfather who they had helped escape from the guards of Azkaban , but were too close to the rest to discuss it without them hearing.

A couple more hours passed before Mrs. Weasley hustled them off to bed as they would have to get up early the next morning, in order to catch an early portkey to the Quidditch world cup. Up in Ginny's room Hermione, Dawn, and Denise said goodnight, yet Denise could not sleep that night as dreams of the world cup kept flashing through her mind. In her dream, she was the star beater on a national team and Harry was the star seeker together they ruled the game. The crowds would call out their names cheering them on as they won the game, however as her team neared the goal something blocked their path, yet she couldn't see what it was. Deciding to get nearer she saw what appeared to be a group of people forming a barrier before the goal. Harry appeared on her right, but before she could ask him what was going on he hit her over the head with her own club.

Suddenly she woke up a dull throbbing in her head as she noticed Dawn, Ginny, and Hermione shaking her awake. "Denise, are you okay?" Their voices comforted her but in a way scared her just the same. She nodded not helping the pain in her head.

They dressed all in silence as they were too tired to talk. She put the dream behind her as they got ready. Her and Dawn took longer then the rest as they tried to look their best. "Well we'd better get moving." Mr. Weasley, though as tired as the rest, seemed almost perky as he said this. They said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley who frowned slightly as Fred and George headed out the door.

Ron seemed in awe of Dawn as she talked freely to him a smile lining her face. She had put her hair up in a loose bun and had baby blue eye shadow on that matched the loose tank top she was wearing. Denise and Harry were dawdling behind the rest their feet slightly dragging each looking slightly worn out. Shadows lined both of their eyes, each having had a bad night last night. Once again Harry had woken up his scar prickling from the dream with Voldermort. They carried on a conversation anyway, each heatedly talking about their views on Quidditch. Denise was the third beater on the Gryffindor house team and Harry was the seeker. Normally there were only two beaters to a team but after practically a year of debating they let Denise on the team along with Fred and George.

"Come on Harry, Denise. Try to keep up!" Harry and Denise had begun to lag behind each now jogging to catch up to the rest. They had reached a grassy hill, taller then normal. In the middle was an old boot where two other people stood, Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, who was in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. They waved cheerfully to them as they neared. Dawn flashed a smile at Cedric who returned it gratefully. A glare spread across Ron's face as he disliked Cedric for multiple reasons; one being that he believed that Dawn liked Cedric and he liked her.

Each grabbed onto the Portkey which Harry almost missed, he didn't know what a portkey was, due to the fact the he was brought up by muggles and the worst kind at that. Denise felt sick as the portkey spun them around until they reached their destination. Cedric had caught Dawn, preventing her from smacking onto the ground. Denise had managed to keep her feet, though thoroughly shaken, along with Mr. Weasley and Amos.

Dawn offered her hand to Ron who accepted so as not to seem rude. Once up to the campsite, Ron forgot about Cedric as the world cup came into view. One section was devoted to the Irish, who all had their tents decorated in green and white. The other section was devoted to the Bulgarians, whose followers were wearing different shades of red. Denise and Harry stared ahead in awe almost losing sight of the group as they became immersed in conversation with Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor.

Their campsite was as near to the stadium as anyone could get. Beyond the forest several feet away laid an anti-muggle barrier which surrounded the world cup. Harry, Hermione, and Denise pitched the tent with no help from the rest. Ron and Dawn had gone to get water for their dinner and Mr. Weasley was so fascinated by the tent process that all he did was get in the way. Fred and George were talking to Ludo Bagman a co-worker of Mr. Weasley's, and betting on the match. Bill and Charley had stepped away and had gone to catch up with old friends and some colleagues who had come to see the match as well. After the tent was complete Mr. Weasley did an engorgement charm on the inside so that it seemed as though it were a small apartment. Once the tent was completed and their stuff inside, Harry and Denise decided to find out what was taking Dawn and Ron so long. Hermione stayed behind with Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley unpacking the remainder of their supplies and figuring out what they would have for dinner.

"You know Ron and Dawn make a cute couple." Denise tried to start up a conversation. Before Harry had a chance to reply, Ron came running up carrying Dawn in his arms with a look of concern on her face. "What happened?" Denise wasn't one to panic, but when it came to her family she was a train wreck.

"We were getting water and talking…She started to scream holding her head and then she passed out." His voice was shaky and sweat now lined his forehead.

"We had better get back to camp." Denise ran along with Ron, Harry only a couple paces behind. Tears were flowing steadily down Denise's face as they neared their tents.

When Harry reached camp Mr. Weasley was bent over Dawn pouring liquid down her throat. Nothing happened for a few moments but then she stirred. "Dawn." Ron bent over her his voice questioning but calm.

"Hey Ron," her eyes fluttered open for a second before she passed out once more, but at least her breathing was easy.

"We will have to find out what happened when she wakes up again. You should all head up to bed yourselves, she won't wake for a while and we must leave soon to get our seats at the cup. I will call you if she wakes." Everyone moved to the tents except Ron, who perched himself beside Dawn holding her hand. Mr. Weasley, seeing that Dawn was taken care of, went inside his tent. Ron would inform them if she woke.


	2. New Discoveries

Goblet of Fire Adaptation: People are Unexplained Mysteries

Chapter2

Written by: Rachel Carter

"Ron," Dawn had woken up outside all alone, though strangely enough she could not remember why. All she remembered was Ron's face and his hand in hers.

"Dawn!" Ron came out from inside the boy's tent carrying a pitcher of water. "Hey, how do you feel?" She shrugged her shoulders and gratefully accepted the water Ron offered her though he almost spilt most of it one her since his hands were shaking. "Hold on, DAD!" his voice hurt her head.

Pulling on his robes, Mr. Weasley raced out of his tent nearly trampling Harry and Fred. They had also heard Ron scream and were getting decent. By the time Mr. Weasley reached Ron, Denise was already hugging Dawn, who was pushing her away for lack of air. Mr. Weasley, seeing her distress, pulled Denise off.

"Careful she is still weak, Dawn can you tell us what happened." Dawn hesitated at first her memory still blurry from the headache.

"Ron and I were getting water joking about the guy behind us, who was wearing a nightgown," She made a weak attempt to laugh which only turned into a couching fit.

"Careful." Mr. Weasley offered her more water which she took.

"Anyway we were joking when my head felt like it was splitting in half. I saw a green light almost like flames and people screaming. Then my vision went blurry and I don't remember any more." She looked around viewing everyone's faces not sure how they would react. Whether or not they would think her crazy was still to come. Ron's face told her that he was bordering on concern and confusion.

"I think that is enough for now." Mr. Weasley looked at Dawn her eyes closing slowly. "The cup will be starting in a few hours and we all need the little bit of rest that we have left." He was about to ask if someone could carry Dawn into her tent but Ron had already obliged. He came out a few minutes later looking exhausted. "You should get some sleep too or you'll fall asleep during the game." Ron gave him an as-if look and left toward the boys tent, with Mr. Weasley following.

Morning approached and Dawn's headache lingered, yet strangely it was a comforting pain showing her that she was still here. Denise offered to stay with Dawn as she was not up to going to the game. Dawn declined the offer, knowing that her sister wanted more then anything to go to this game. The rest of the group headed toward the cup their faces all lined with excitement, except one. Ron was unsettled about leaving Dawn by herself but she seemed unconcerned.

The world cup was growing nearer along with the shouts and screams of people eagerly awaiting the match. They were pushed and shoved as they made their way up to their seats in the Ministers box which Mr. Weasley had been able to get them. The view was perfect, with the whole field visible from where they sat.

A house elf sat next to Harry her hands over her eyes. "Dobby," In Harry's second year, he had met a house elf by the name of Dobby who had tried to kill him in order to save his life. The elf looked over slightly startled that a wizard was talking to her.

"No sir Winky. I know a Dobby sir. I work for Mr. Crouch I is up here saving him a seat. But Winky doesn't like heights they terrify her so." At this she covered her eyes shivering with fright. Hermione was insulted by this. Harry could hear her mutter something that sounded like _terrible_ underneath her breath, but she left it at that. The game began with the Irish zooming above; their brooms emitting green and white smoke. Then the Bulgarians appeared, showing off their red colors. The game went by quickly, due to all the action around. The mascots appeared showing off their spirit for the two opposing teams. The Bulgarian mascots were Veela. Beautiful women who made men act completely stupid. Hermione, Ginny, and Denise were in hysterics laughing madly at Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, who were going to dive off the balcony to show off for the Veela. The Irish's mascots were leprechauns who threw gold coins out into the audience. Ron shoved a handful of this into Harry's hands paying him back for the omnoculars that he had bought everyone earlier.

Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, ended up catching the snitch, but the Irish won. As they were talking about the match on their way back to camp, they heard screams of panic. The thought that came to all their minds was DAWN! In the lead were Harry, Ron, and Denise as they raced back towards their tents. Dawn came running up to them clutching her right arm which appeared to be bleeding and a scorch mark lined her left cheek.

Mr. Weasley caught up to them as Hermione came out of the tent a first aid kit clutched in her hands. There was not much time to bandage her up as the panicking people were pushing by them. "Dawn are you all right?" Denise had Dawn's head in her hands trying to get an answer from her. She nodded tears now flowing down her face. Screams followed them as they headed toward the woods. Fred, George, and Ginny got separated leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dawn, and Denise to get to the woods alone. Percy, Bill, Charley, and Mr. Weasley went the opposite way to calm the commotion and try to catch the "Death Eaters", Voldermort's followers, who were causing the commotion, by floating muggles in the air.

Harry and Ron ran behind the rest incase they had followers. They heard a rustle in the bushes behind them and each grabbed for their wands, yet when Harry reached for his it was gone. They scoured the grounds, Harry feeling less secure with every minute. As they walked toward a clearing to see better Denise tripped over what seemed to be a tree root, but with better examination they found out it was Malfloy's foot. When the malevolent sneer caught Denise's eye she launched herself at him, but luckily Hermione and Dawn were beside her or Malfloy would have been in for the beating of his life since Harry had also launched himself at Malfloy, anger flashing in his eyes. Malfloy backed away actually looking scared, he muttered something about his father as he ran into the woods. As soon as he was out of sight, Denise fell to the ground, holding her ankle which apparently had been injured in her fall.

"I hate him so much, ow!" she had tried standing up again. A voice sounded from behind them, mumbling some sort of incantation. Hermione screamed, alerting everyone of the giant, green, skull floating behind them a snake now forming in its mouth. "The Dark mark," there was a stunned cracking in her voice.

More noise came from behind them. Harry's voice rang out, "DUCK!" as four large jets of light shot over their heads. Ron's dad shouted out a warning that those were his kids. Mr. Weasley stepped out from the bushes his wand held high along with other members of the ministry. They were all breathing hard, some cursing at what they had almost done. Others were eyeing them suspiciously, along with the Dark Mark which floated several feet away.

"What is going on? Ron, are you all right?" he looked down, noticing that Denise was in tears from the pain in her ankle along with Hermione and Dawn who were frightened by the dark mark. They nodded and explained what had happened: Harry losing his wand, Malfloy tripping Denise, and the voice they heard behind them. Mr. Crouch searched the bushes where they had claimed the dark mark had come from. There he stopped staring silently ahead. "Barty…" Mr. Weasley asked him questioningly.

"It is Winky…" His voice broke as he reached down to pick up a thoroughly dishelved house elf. Her eyes were closed and she barely moved as she had been hit by several of the stunning spells aimed at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Denise. Her hand was wrapped around Harry's wand. Mr. Crouch was unable to speak. His house elf was the only suspect to a horrible crime. The members of the council used a spell on Harry's wand and they were able to prove that it had conjured the dark mark, but that Harry and Winky were innocent. Mr. Crouch dismissed his elf giving her clothes and what she hated most her freedom.

Mr. Weasley took the group back the camp, where many people were still putting out fires. Their tent had been spared, so Harry helped Denise inside. Dawn waited anxiously to talk to Harry. "Dawn?" a questioning voice came from behind her. Turning she saw Cedric, with a relieved look on his face. "I was scared that something had happened to you. Are you okay?" He pointed to the scorch marks and cuts on her face.

Ron walked out of his tent as Cedric ran his fingers over the bruise on her cheek. He turned to storm away, but he decided he had better deliver the message that he had been sent to give. "Dawn," she turned, a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "Dad says that we should get some sleep." He turned away at this keeping his dignity as he did.

"Okay," she muttered in a slightly hurt tone. "See you at school Cedric," she winked, a smile lining her face, though she was not sure if it was real.

Harry came out just in time to see Cedric leave. "Harry!" Dawn ran up to him. "We need to talk." She dragged him as far away from the tents as possible.

"Sure about what?" she looked apprehensive. "You can tell me anything," he said.

"I am not sure about that, but I will tell you anyway." She paused looking as though she was going to burst. "I wasn't sure if I should tell Denise so I decided to tell you first. Harry I think Denise and I were adopted."


	3. Chapter 3

Who Knew?

Harry stood there his mouth ajar not really sure what to say or do. "How can you be sure and how did you find out?" His voice shook with confusion.

"They sounded sure about it all when they were talking. I mean it all makes sense. They never seem to want to talk to us." At the confused look on Harry's face she said, "The Weasleys."

"Who do you think your real parents are?" It felt odd to ask this sort of question.

"I have a hunch, but I need more facts." The lights were growing dim all around them and Dawn began to feel a little dizzy. Swaying slightly Harry caught her elbow. "I am fine Harry, I just need some rest. Goodnight." He watched her go into her tent before heading to his own.

Morning seemed to come too quickly for everyone in camp, but they were all anxious to go home. They had to bargain a little to get a portkey since after last night everyone wanted to go home. Cedric ran up behind them, he grabbed Dawn by the elbow and asked if he could speak to her. "Sure." They moved away from the group, Ron watching closely.

"Unless you can read lips that is useless." Ron jumped, as Harry came up behind him. He shrugged it off as Dawn came back over.

"What was that all about?" Ron tried to seem casual.

"Nothing much, Cedric just wanted to know if I was okay." Dawn had never been good at lying and everyone knew it. Mr. Weasley called them over one arm around Denise who was still nursing a couple bruises and a broken ankle. The ride back landed everyone on their backs, since they were so tired. Harry supported Denise on one side with Ron on the other. Dawn followed talking to Ginny and Fred. George was chatting to Mr. Weasley, who was looking at Dawn with a concerned expression as she swayed a little. An hour later, they successfully transported back to the burrow where an anxious Mrs. Weasley waited, a copy of the daily prophet clutched in her hands and a dishelmed look about her.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were all dead!!" The daily prophet dropped to the floor as she embraced not Mr. Weasley but Fred and George. "When I thought that you were all dead I remembered the argument that we had before you left. I couldn't stand the fact if you had died when I was mad at you." She hugged them again to the point where they pushed her off. "Arthur!" She went around telling them all how thankful she was that they were okay.

Once inside Mr. Weasley scanned the paper looking for mentions of the ministry and him. Harry, Ron, and the rest headed up the stairs, all needing rest. They would have to get up early once again in the morning to make the Hogwarts express. Denise was tired of being carried so she limped up the stairs, with Harry behind her incase her steps should falter. Ginny and Hermione made their way up to the rooms, the rest of them coming slowly. "Dawn," Ron tapped her elbow.

"Yes?" Her hand was pressed against her forehead in an effort to lessen the pain.

"I was wondering what Cedric asked you, as we were leaving camp." His voice faltered as he rushed the sentence out.

"Oh." She seemed to think a moment as though this were awkward. "He was asking me if I would go to Hogsmeade, on our first weekend, with him."

"And," he was afraid of what was to come.

"I told him, maybe." She regretted these words as they came out. Ron's face turned tomato red, almost matching his Ginger hair, before he stormed off. "Ron!" it was too late as he slammed the door behind him. The damage done she headed off to her room. "Goodnight, Harry I can take her from here." He mumbled a distracted Goodnight but did not leave until she was safely in her room.

Mrs. Weasley mended Denise's ankle before they left for the train station it left a dull throbbing pain behind. No one knew the cause of Dawn's headaches or of the visions that came with them. On their way to the train station, Mrs. Weasley and Bill let slip that something would be happening at Hogwarts, yet nobody could get them to reveal what it was. Once at Kings Cross they stepped onto platform 9. The barrier in between was where they needed to get to. They waited till the muggles passed by, before casually leaning into the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. They then boarded the train and began their long journey to Hogwarts. Neville sat with them along with Seamus another fellow Gryffindor. Dawn had her head immersed in a paper which no one could get a good look at. Once again Harry was arguing with Denise and Ron who after the millionth time gave up trying to hold his grudge. The arguments were never serious and mostly were about quidditch.

Finally Dawn put down her paper tears flowing down her face. "Denise we need to talk and Neville could you…um…help me with something."

They headed out of the compartment Neville wearing a bemused expression. "Dawn what is this about?" both Neville and Denise blurted this out.

"Hold on this is important. Were your sisters," she said this looking at Neville.

"Dawn what are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it Neville? After your…our parents were tortured by Voldermort your Grandmother decided that she couldn't take care of three children so she put Denise and I up for adoption." Hermione stepped out of the compartment silent tears running down her cheeks. "Hermione…"

"DON'T! When were you going to tell me? I have a right to know that I have no sisters!" She could not go on as she started to choke on her tears and her words.

"HERMIONE!" All three grabbed her as she fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Tri-Wizard Tournament

Once they reached the great hall after checking on Hermione in the hospital wing they were surprised to find that the students and staff were not already chowing down. They could tell that they had already missed the sorting due to the new faces at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron sat beside Fred and George who were huddled around a piece of parchment that probably was another order form for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop that they had been planning to open for a long time. Their last order form had been confiscated by Mrs. Weasley in her furry about Dudley and the ton-tongue toffee. Dawn and Denise sat beside Ginny and another Gryffindor student who seemed to be soaked head to toe. "Why are you all wet?" Denise asked as soon as she sat down.

"Peeves was throwing water balloons as we entered the castle." She shivered and Denise offered her coat. "No thanks it wouldn't do any good I am already wearing three others." She showed the layers of coats.

Over at the Slytherin table they seemed to be having a ball laughing and sneering, probably poking fun at all the wet Gryffindor students. "Malfloy tell us again how that mud-blood Granger feinted. It must have been hilarious!" Tessa Atwater couldn't go on as she burst into a fit of laughter.

Malfloy looked over at her appreciatively, "Tessa there is no way that I could describe it in fuller detail then when she fell the tangled mess that she apparently called hair flew above her head making her look mad." Tessa laughed even louder at this, kissing Malfloy's cheek after.

"You always seem to make me laugh."

Denise had stood up her fists clenched and her face turning red. "I'll have you know that if you found out what she did then that smirk wouldn't be on you ugly face." She stopped testing her effect. Tessa stood up a sneer on her lips.

"What did she find out? That it wasn't possible for her to get any uglier or we would all die." She burst out laughing in Denise's face. That was the last straw Denise unclenched her fist and looked as though she was going to walk away but held her ground and lifted her hand smacking Tessa in the face. Malfloy stood up grabbing Denise's hand since she was about to slap Tessa again.

"How dare you!" Malfloy looked as though he was going to punch her or worse, but Harry ran over pulling Malfloy's hand off of Denise who rubbed the spot gently.

"You lay one hand on her again Malfloy and it will be your last." Harry dragged Denise back over to the Gryffindor table just as Dumbledore walked in. Malfloy was stroking Tessa's cheek kissing it every now and then.

"I will get that Potter!" He swore under his breath.

Dumbledore walked in his head held high and his white beard flowing behind him. Once he reached the front of the great hall Filch came stumbling in his hand clutched over his heart merely as a precaution. "One moment Mr. Filch," Dumbledore said. "This year Hogwarts will not only be your home but home to the students of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang. This year Hogwarts will play host to a most legendary event," he paused for dramatic effect leaving everyone guessing until he continued "The Triwizard Tournament." People gasped throughout the hall and Fred and George yelled above the noise _excellent._ "Silence! The doors at the back of the hall burst open as Dumbledore yelled, "The lovely ladies of Beauxbatons along with their headmistress Madam Maxime!" Lead by their headmistress the most beautiful girls walked in dressed in a fine blue silk following the curves of their bodies and making the boys of Hogwarts drool over them. Madam Maxime was dressed in a light wool coat almost the pattern of leopard print. They made their way towards the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables showing off a few acrobatics along the way. Not only was their fashion sense what set them apart from everyone else but the fact that Madame Maxime toward over everyone in the hall including Hagrid.

The doors once again burst open as Dumbledore announced, "Next we have the proud sons of Drumstrang led by their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" A tall man with long bony arms and legs led the way towards the Slytherin table showing an air of arrogance not even glancing at the other tables. The students were toned and their muscles could be seen even through the thick leather coats which they wore.

As the students seated themselves food appeared before them on the golden platters. There were dishes from all schools including the desserts. Baffled at first Harry and Ron stared at the brownish yellow pudding in front of them until Denise scooped up some of it and dug in smiling, in between bites. "This is good." She said trying to maintain some of her dignity with a mouth full of food. The food cleared fast once everyone was finished and once again Dumbledore took the floor. He silenced the room by the raising of his hands and motioning toward the door to his left which many would never have noticed as it was partially hidden by staff table. Two men came out from the door carrying a large and strange looking box that stood well over Dumbledore's head. One of the men was one of Ron's brother's, Charley. He worked with the dragons in Romania.

"Why is he here?" Harry asked Ron who looked equally baffled.

As soon as the box was placed in front of the staff table Dumbledore spoke, "This is the Goblet of Fire." Another loud eruption of talking arose, but was instantly silenced by Dumbledore. He waved his wand down the side of the engraved stone box and it instantly melted away slowly revealing a large Goblet engraved with runes and pictographs that no doubt told a story, which at the time was not important. Once the box had completely melted away blue flames stormed from the mouth of the goblet almost touching the ceiling before slowly shrinking. "The champions, whoever they may be will enter their names in the Goblet throughout the next couple of weeks and at Halloween the champions for the three schools will be announced. I shall warn you that this is not to be taken lightly and that you all should think about what you would embark on if you were to enter."

Barty Crouch approached Dumbledore who handed over the floor, "This year in order to secure the safety of our students an age limit of seventeen will be made and no one under may enter." He left quickly as many boos and hisses followed him off the floor.

"SILENCE! Now that we all know what is going on and are fed we shall all retire." Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and headed back to the staff table where he began a conversation with Karkaroff.

At this silent dismissal everyone rose and headed back towards their common rooms eagerly talking about the Triwizard tournament and the Goblet of Fire. "It would be cool if one of us could enter the tournament." Ron said as they headed back up to the Gryffindor common room.

The next couple of days the Triwizard Tournament was the main topic of discussion in class and out. "Why did Dumbledore have to set an age restriction?" Ron asked Harry in back of potions one day as Snape once gain rambled on about poisoning them the next lesson. Denise sat down next to them a slight limp in her ankle. Harry passed his notes over to her as she pulled out her manual. She had been in a meeting with McGonagall causing her to miss the first ten minutes of class. "Anyway how did the meeting with the Professor go, Denise?"

Both Harry and him had no idea what the meeting was about but were anxious to know. "Apparently Dawn passed out in class yesterday and decided not to tell any of us." She told them slicing a root particularly hard.

"Dawn, What?" Ron had moved around to the empty chair on Denise's left.

"Yesterday in Moody's class…" Ron cut her off.

"When did she have Moody? I thought we had it together on Thursday." He sounded angry and quizzical.

"She changed her schedule," she said nonchalantly. "Anyway when I confronted her she told me that it was nothing. NOTHING! If this is like what happened at the world cup then…"

Harry interrupted her, "Did she have another vision?" Her face went red and she tried to ignore him. "Denise!"

"Yes, okay it was a bad one! It was about you Harry and…" She couldn't go on and stormed out the classroom with Snape yelling after her.

Harry started after her but was stopped by Snape. "Potter, Weasley sit down!" His voice cut through the air. "Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class." Harry retook his seat feeling defeated and worried.

They didn't see Dawn or Denise till lunch the next day and both were cryptic. "Dawn," Ron strolled over to her where she was seated between Parvarti and another girl who both left as Ron neared. "You feinted?"

Dawn blushed, "Yeah." She turned away trying to start up a conversation with Hermione who sat across the table from her.

"How could you not tell me? I…You…we kissed." Until now he had not confronted her about this. Again she blushed this time in anger as Cedric happened to walk by as Ron had said this. He stopped a look of confusion and hurt on his face.

"Cedric…"Dawn jumped up from the table her face contorted in rage at Ron. Before she could get another word out to him Cedric stormed out of the hall with all the dignity he could muster. "RON! How could you do this to me?" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stormed out of the hall following after Cedric. Hermione and Denise got up to follow.

"Denise can we…"Harry had jumped up also trying to talk to Denise.

"I can't Harry…Dawn." She followed Hermione out looking hurt.

"Ron we need to get to the bottom of this." Turning he noticed Ron wasn't standing beside him, but sitting slouched on the bench with his head in his hands and tears in his eyes.

"Harry I screwed up."


End file.
